


Secrets Don't Last

by Maymot97



Series: Crossing Lines fanfics [4]
Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: M/M, Mentions of getting shot, No Dialogue, Secret Relationships, cuddling in a desk chair, observing secret relationships, they're always in desk chairs when i write them i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl Hickman noticed weeks ago that something was up between Tommy and Sebastian, but for all his detective skills he hadn't quite been able to figure out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Don't Last

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently people wanted more Tommy/Sebastian fics, so hopefully this helps with that. Also, as soon as this is posted, 4 out of 13 fics in this category on AO3 will be written by me. I feel strangely proud about that. That's like 1/3 of the fics. idk i'm just posting trivia.

Hickman had noticed weeks ago that something was up between Tommy and Sebastian, but for all his detective skills he hadn't quite been able to figure out what. They weren't acting all that different from normal, at least not enough to warrant concern. Well, except for the fact at Tommy had gotten more protective or Sebastian to the point of _stepping in front of an armed criminal so that Sebastian wouldn't get shot_. That was about when Hickman realized what exactly was going on.

Louis had noticed it too. Hickman had caught Louis watching the two of them one, admittedly dull, afternoon. The team was supposed to be filling out reports, and yet Tommy was sitting on Sebastian's desk, laughing at whatever funny story Sebastian was telling him. Hickman knew that Louis was assessing the two of them, trying to determine if their newfound closer than usualness was anything that could be detrimental to the team.

Apparently Louis had decided that it wouldn't be a detriment as two week later nothing had changed. Except Tommy had a new bullet wound.

After the incident Louis and Hickman had shared the same thought: _How will this team function with a secret relationship going on?_

Silently it had become Hickman's job to talk tot he two about it. But he found he couldn't when he walked into work one day to find only the two of them also in and... cuddling in Sebastian's desk chair.

Tommy was curled up like some grumpy cat in Sebastian's lap, making sure that his wounded leg was in a comfortable position. Sebastian was trailing his fingers through Tommy's short hair, and whispering in his ear, making Tommy giggle ever now and then.

Then, Sebastian looked up once and spotted Hickman. He froze. Tommy shifted a bit to try and see what Sebastian was looking at, really hoping it wasn't the major. He didn't really feel much more comfortable seeing Hickman there instead.

Hickman just nodded at them and began working on some paperwork, letting them have a few more minutes of alone time. He'd talk to Louis later.


End file.
